mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 1
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 1 is the first installment of Mooyou's series of Amazing Race Live Fantasy Games. This first season is held at Survivor Sucks. This game is based on the hit CBS show, The Amazing Race, fourteen teams of two will fictionally, "embark in a race around the world." This season will start on July. Production Development During the mid-season of the highly successful and high rated Amazing Race Game: Season 1, producer Mooyou, executive producer of the series slated another season for broadcast during Summer 2009, as part of the anticipation of the 15th Season of The Amazing Race. After which, the race series expanded to the live series, where players get to battle each other during only a certain period, different from others. This was first planned in the middle of May 2009, and was launched in June 2009. The Race will cover more than 9 countries and 5 continents, but the race route is kept hidden to prevent spoilers from emerging. It is also mentioned that Phil won't be hosting the said series and will be replaced with two veteran racers, while Phil continues the Non-Live races. Their identity as of today still remains unknown. Applications Applications were opened to any player interested, which started the last week of May. There will be a maximum of 20 applicants, however, only 15 successful hopefuls will get to be chosen as official players for this season's Race. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *A violet » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Titles Episode Titles are quotes often made by racers during the course of the Race. Prizes *'Leg 1 - ' *'Leg 2 - ' *'Leg 3 - ' *'Leg 4 - ' *'Leg 5 - ' *'Leg 6 - ' *'Leg 7 - ' *'Leg 8 - ' *'Leg 9 - ' *'Leg 10 -' *'Leg 11 -' *'Leg 12 -' *'Leg 13 -' $ 1,000,000 Elimination Station This season's Elimination Station is held in Guam. Elimination Station shows the eliminated teams interact along with each other as they were sequestered after their elimination. Race Summary